Hazel Hudson
by sunsetelo
Summary: Hazel Hudson has always lived in her older brother's shadow. When she gets asked to join Glee club she learns to cope and deal with her own problems inside and outside of Glee.
1. Hazel Hudson

**Author note: This is my first fanfiction on this app and I am still getting used to it ha ha. I know I may portray some of the character differently but this is just how I view them in this story so please don't go off on me. None of the characters are mine except for Hazel, and some other OCs that will be introduced later in the story. Please enjoy!**

I am nothing like my brother. Sure, we may look similar but he is outgoing and popular while I'm closed off. He is a star football player and sings in that weird thing called Glee club. All I do is read books and try to maintain my grades to be above a D.

Our mother is so proud of him while I just stand there in his shadow.

I remember one time I snuck out and bought some blue hair dye to get attention. I had to bleach it and I made a huge mess in the bathroom. The stupid dye turned my hair Barney purple instead of crimson blue like I intended. I was so pissed. I got called an Oompa Loompa for two whole weeks.

I never in my life of being a highschooler been slushied though. People called me bold if I wore a really nice outfit or anything white. I thought it was because Finn was my older brother and they were scared of him but nobody knew that we were related. I don't even think that the principle knows that he's my brother.

"Come on Hazel!" I heard my brother shout from downstairs.

I wasn't done applying my makeup. I only wear makeup when I can get up before I have ten minutes before I leave. I managed to fall asleep before three so I actually could sleep to wake up early. I ran out the door and stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm done." I said while rolling my eyes.

I always hated school. I can't remeber the last time I was actually happy in the mornings.

When we got to school Finn and I went our seperate ways. I met up with my friends Brooklyn and Kyle in the library.

"Hey Hazel." Brooklyn whispered not taking her eyes of of her book as I sat down.

She was reading a book with a kid riding a flying horse on it. Seems interesting. Kyle had a man bun which I thought looked kinda sexy. We had a thing last year but didn't last. We stayed friends though since he has been my best friend since we were six. Kyle was eating a donut that was cut in half. Pink frosting with black sprinkles. He slid the other half to me amd smirked. He knew it was my favorite. When we were dating he took me to this bakery for lunch and he laughed because I was being very peculiar about my order. It became a tradition that every other Friday he brings me a pink frosted donut with black sprinkles and every other Monday I bring him him hot chocolate with whip cream since it's his favorite drink.

The librarians don't hang around the corner so I didn't get caught eating. The bell rang as I was finishing. As I was walking to my Spanish class I was stopped my Kyle.

"Do you want to hangout after school?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah sure." I responded plainly.

I was stopped in my steps when Kyle softly pulled on my shoulder.

"Hazel did you notice the sprinkles?"

What was he talking about? I gave him a lost puppy look.

"The sprinkles were shaped like little hearts." Kyle explained.

I didn't notice. I just ate without looking. I pretended that if I don't look at it then am I really eating something unhealthy.

"Kyle-" I began

"Hazel can we start over? I want us to be together. Can you please give me a second chance." Kyle begged.

"Can we talk about this later?" My voice was now is a faint whisper. "Meet me at my house at 4."

Kyle nods rights when the bell rings. Oh crap, I'm late...again. This had been the fifth time this week that I've been late for Spanish. Luckly Mr. Schuester is more laid back that any other teacher. As I walk in everyone is taking a test that I forgot to study for.

"Hazel can I speak to you in the hallway?" I drag my body to the hall and prepare for my punishment of endless detentions.

"Hazel you have been late to my class all week." Mr. Schuester begins.

I am brought back to Monday when I was late because my mom and Finn left without me because I slept in since I was out late the night before. Tuesday Brooklyn picked me up and we went to Taco Bell. Wednesday Brooklyn, Kyle, and I went out to eat and I arrived with only two minutes left of first period. Thursday I went with Brooklyn and Kyle out of town to a concert and didn't get home till 6am and accidently fell asleep.

"This is irresponsible and you've always been a good student. Come speak to me after school in the choir room." He raised his voice but failed to act angry.

"You're not that good at being the "mean" teacher." I snickered.

"Just come talk to me about your lateness in the choir room. You do know where that's at right?"

"Yeah, I wait there frequently for my brother, Finn." I said.

"Finn's your brother? Finn Hudson?" He asked astonished.

I awkwardly nodded my head yes and walked into the classroom. Why does it matter? I pulled out my phone and plugged in my ear buds then zoned out until the bell rang.


	2. You Mean the Smoke Room?

When the final bell rang I made my way to the choir room. I heard loud singing but didn't bother to knock. I saw kids singing and sitting in chairs. Some of them I didn't even know went here. Some of them were one of the most popular people in school.

"Mr. Schuster you wanted to talk to me?" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back kids." Mr. Schuster said as he walked me out of the classroom. Before we left I looked over at Finn.

"You're such a dork!"

I heard a choir of talking and people asking "Who's that?"

"So, you're brother tells me that you can sing?" He asks.

What is he talking about?

"I thought this had to do with me being late? I asked dumbfoundely.

"Yes, but if you join Glee club then I won't call your mom or send you to the princable." He explained.

"So, you're both black mailing me now? This is what you did to my brother. You might as well stick weed in my locker as well!" I raised my voice higher than intended.

I heard the door open and Finn came out.

"Please Hazel?" Finn begged. "I heard you sing before and you're really good and I'm not saying that because that's what family is supposed to do. Honestly, I think you sing better than Rachel." He whispered that last part.

I had them both starring at me until Finn pushed me into the room. I realized that I've been in this room before.

"You guys do realize that you are practicing in the smoke room?" I asked.

Everyone grew silent until Rachel stood up. I've seen her come over a few times to my house.

"Guys this is Finn's little sister, Hannah-"

"-Hazel." I corrected her. She took her hand away from my shoulder and sat down.

I noticed a small chucked from behind me I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. I elbowed Finn and he doubled over.

"Did you really get hurt from your little sister who still appears to be still in her 12 year old body?" Santana asked in a bitchy tone.

"Santana!" Mr. Schuster yelled.

I held up my middle finger and sat down.

"Look this place seems... "lovely" it really does but I gotta motor. Uh- thanks for the offer by the way but I'll take my chances with the princable." I said as I grabbed my things and started to walk out.

"I'm your ride!" Finn called

"I'll walk!" I called back.

I checked my phone and it was 3:25. My house was too far away to walk. I was supposed to meet Kyle at my house and I'd be a shity person if I left his waiting there. I turned my self around and took the walk of shame back to Glee club. I noticed everyone was finishing up.

"Finn, I need a ride."

"Only if you join."

Everyone was gathered around us, eager to find out the awnser.

"...Ugh, fine..." I whined.

Mostly everyone clapped their hands as I struggled my way out of the people surrounding me.


	3. Love(d)

When Finn dropped me off I saw Kyle walking down the sidewalk to my house. I hopped out on to the sidewalk and ran to him. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Kyle, I'll walk with you around the block once and when we reach my house again you have to go," I demanded. "You understand?"

He nods.

Every time when we were younger we'd walk around the block once and apologize and work stuff out. We stopped doing that a year ago now it's over text, like everybody else.

I notice that he is walking slower than usual. It's the same pace that I usually walk at but he is a fast walker since his legs are basically giraffe legs.

"Hazel, I've been thinking a lot lately... About everything... School, family, life, the future, and you..." Kyle takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I miss us. I miss you and our moments, our hugs, our late-night conversations whether they're stupid or serious. I miss your faded purple hair in the winter and your warm kisses in February-"

"-Kyle, get to the point," I say.

I feel my heart sink as he keeps going on. I needed him to stop before I start to cry. I missed him too but I can't. I can't let myself do that again.

"Hazel, when we're not together I don't feel whole. I don't feel anything," His voice breaks a little and I can see a tear roll down his cheeks. "I feel so numb and I need you. I love you and I'm scared of losing you again and when we broke up that was my biggest mistake. I'm so incredibly sorry and I hope you will take me back Hazel...please."

We reached my house half a block ago but I didn't tell him that. I can feel myself start to tear up too. I wipe my eyes, smearing my mascara. I stop and sit down on the curb and Kyle does the same.

"Kyle, I love you and I never stopped loving you but I just can't. You hurt me and I don't think I can trust you after that. I'm sorry and I know that you'll find a great person to love unconditionally." I say as I get up to walk back to my house.

I walk slower than usual waiting for Kyle to call out my name but all I am left with is nothing but the birds chirping. I know that he'd leave me alone to give me some space because that's the type of person he is. I don't know if I'd keep walking, or run back to him. Maybe I was hoping for him to not give up.

**sorry for not updating In a hot minute. tbh I forgot about this story, but I will be adding at least four more chapters very soon. **


	4. Cry Me a River

I keep checking my phone every few minutes or so to see if Kyle texted me. The last time we talked was Friday and now it's 2:14 am and I have school tomorrow. Brooklyn took me to a movie this afternoon but had to leave right after to hang out with Kyle to see another movie. Kyle denies that he's ignoring me to Brooklyn.

I'm tired but my body won't let me sleep. It's tempting to sneak out and knock on Kyle's window but I know that will only make things worse.

I don't know why I feel so guilty when he's the one who hurt me.

*Flash back*

I looked around the unfamiliar house for Kyle. Someone told me that he had one too many and was about to dance naked on a table. I checked the backyard and saw him shirtless and flinging his shirt into the dirty pool.

"Kyle!" I shouted.

I ran and pulled him off the table. I walked him to the car but he stopped before I opened the door for him.

"N-no I'm taking a ride with my new friends." He slurred.

"They're not your friends." I sighed while pushing him harder into the car.

His older brother, Kai was leaving the house to take us home.

A girl wearing a tight red outfit that revealed way too much stumbled into Kyle. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"Kyle, come to my place." She begged.

She was obviously a couple of years older than us.

"No, he needs to go home. He has to wake up early to take his herpes meds." I lied to make her leave.

Clearly, she didn't hear me or she didn't care because she already has it. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He had her pink lipstick all over his face.

Finally, Kai came to the passenger's side and shoved Kyle in despite his protests.

"Ya know, s-she way hotter than you, Hazel. I rather have that than this." Kyle said from the back seat.

"KYLE!" Kai shouted.

Kyle didn't respond back. A tear slid down my cheek. And I just waited for him to drop me off.

*Flash back over*

I knew he was hammered that night because that boy cannot handle his liquor. He knew that I don't like him drinking and he did it anyway. If It wasn't for his brother than he would've died that night. That girl and her friends got in a car crash that night from drunk driving. All but two died that night.

The school day went slow not talking to Kyle and feeling like there is a barrier between me and Brooklyn. Or maybe it's the fact that I got less than three hours of sleep. I had to go to Glee which started five minutes ago. I took my time walking to the room. When I got to the room all of the lights were turned off.

"Finn?" I called out. I took one step in and felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

I screamed and could hear whoever surrounding me wince due to the high pitch I made. They dropped me to the ground and the lights were turned back on. The Glee club was surrounding me. I stormed off to sit in a chair in the far corner.

"Don't worry guys, she's just upset because she broke up with her boyfriend," Finn said.

"He's not... We didn't break up." I snapped.

"Okay everyone the point of scarring Hazel was because it's one week from Halloween and we need to get into the spirit of everything spooky and scary," Mr. Schuster explained. "Mercedes, you're up."

Everyone cheered as she walked to the floor. I have seen her around the school a couple of times but never actually talked to her. She sang "I Put a Spell on You" and honestly she was pretty damn good. When she finished everyone clapped and cheered for her.

"Hazel come down and sing!" Finn called.

"No, no one wants to see or hear that. Trust me." I said.

"Hazel come on. We all have to do it." Satana interrupted. "Don't worry, we all already assumed that you sound just like how you look. And frankly, that doesn't say much, because look at you."

Satana gave me a disgusted look as Finn was inches away from snapping her in two. Puck held Finn back as I was about to leave the room.

"Mr. Schuster give me all of the detentions you want. This just isn't my place."

Mr. Schuster called out my name but I slammed the door. As I left the school I saw Brooklyn and Kyle sitting on a bench. They were laughing and really enjoying themselves. Kyle wrapped his arm around Brooklyn. Kyle then planted his lips on hers. Kyle must have seen me out the corner of his eyes because he jumped up quickly after.

"Hazel, why are you here?" Kyle asked.

I gulped before speaking.

"I was going home and saw you guys so I went up to you two because we're friends," I said dumbfoundedly.

Nothing but silence filled the air.

"We are _friends_. Aren't we?" I said while trying to hold back the river flowing behind my eyes.

"Hazel, we think that it would be best if we didn't talk to you because it'd be awkward and weird, ya know? It's not that we don't like you it's just complicated. Don't take this personal but-"

I cut Kyle off.

"No! You don't have the right to say that, Kyle! You don't even love each other! You can't just kiss right after what happened Friday! You both can't do this to me!"

"Hazel, I love you like a sister but you need to understand this. If you care you'd leave." Brooklyn whispered.

"If you cared then you wouldn't have done this to me!" I yelled through tears. "You two are really shitty friends and people, oh and please take that personal."

I walked back into the school not caring about the tears running down my cheeks.

"Finn you need to take me home." I cried.

"What? Why?" Finn asked.

I dragged him out of the room without giving him answers.

The car ride was pretty silent. Finn kept on switching the station to find a good song.

I bolted out of the car once we got home and cried all night, locked in my room until the morning.


	5. wake me up when it's all over

"Hazel?" My mom called from outside my door.

I ignored her.

"It's 11:25 am. You're late again," She snapped. "I thought you were already at school, Hazel. We aren't doing this again."

She opened the door that I forgot to lock. I felt her hand shaking my shoulder. I turned around to see her faced more pissed off than ever. I turned over and covered my face with the sheets.

"I don't see why you can't be like your brother. He is involved with music and sports. He doesn't mind going to school and here you are...I don't know what I went wrong with you-"

She stopped herself before saying anything else. I pretended not to be hurt. I heard her footsteps leave my room and a sigh followed soon after.

I fell asleep and woke up around 2 am. An irrational thought came into thought. I grabbed my bag and filled it with clothes, snacks, hygienic essentials, and a couple of hundred dollars stolen from my mom's safe. I walked passed Finn's room. I could hear his loud snores from outside his room. I grabbed my coat and closed the front door quietly. I plugged in my earbuds and started to walk down the road.

Oh Hazel, what are you doing?/


	6. Found

"Where's Hazel?" Finn asked.

It was noon on a Saturday and Carole Hudson was pacing frantically around the house.

"I called Kyle, Brooklyn even the freaking cops! We can't find her anywhere." Carole cried.

"Chill mom, we'll find her," Finn said trying to relax her.

Suddenly, Carole's phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello? Is this Carole Hudson?"

"Yes." Carole's voice shook.

"Hi, this is Will Schuester from McKinley High. Your daughter Hazel is safe. Her phone died while working on a project for extra credit. She's at school for Glee practice but she came early."

"Oh thank God!" Carole sighed and hung up.

"Mom I have to go to school for practice too," Finn said awkwardly.

"I'm just so happy that she's finally cleaning up her messes-"

"MOM," Finn interrupted. "She's only 15 and you've always been on her case. Just give her a break."

Finn walked out, slamming the door and left with his keys.

Sorry that this chapter is really short! I promise the next one will be longer


	7. Praying

I walked down the road for about an hour. It was getting close to 3 am and I could hear people screaming and loud noises that made me wince. I must be in a bad neighborhood.

"HEY," A loud voice boomed from behind me. I quickly picked up my feet and started running. I turned the corner and instantly regretted it. A pair of hands landed on my shoulders and a loud scream escaped my mouth. The person let me go and I bolted the other direction. I ran for about twenty minutes. I realized that I was now in another neighborhood. A car was driving past me and stopped right behind me. I was paralyzed with fear and couldn't lift a foot.

"Hazel get in the car." A familiar voice demanded. I turned around and saw Mr. Schuster. I obliged before any other creeps tried to get a hold of me. I walked to the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Are you hurt, Hazel?" He asked I gave him a confused look. "So this is what we're gonna do: You're going to stay at my place and I'll tell your mom that you're safe around noon tomorrow."

"How did you know that I was out here. It's like 3 am. Why are you up?" I asked.

"I could hear your scream from a block away. I knew it was you and drove around a bit and there you are."

The car ride was silent before we stopped. He led me into his apartment. He has paper and random records scattered around on the coffee table.

"What's this?"

"I've been planning our song list for nationals. I've picked out a song that I want that will feature your voice."

He handed me a list and pointed to the top.

"Praying by Kesha?" A let out a small laugh. "I didn't know that you knew who Kesha was."

"I've had Rachel help pick out the songs and she is really looking at this one but she can't hit that whistle note as you do-"

I stopped him, "That's me screaming note me singing."

"Tomorrow we have practice and I know that it's Saturday but we have competitions before nationals to get into nationals- I know it sounds complicated but we need to practice. I'll tell your mom that you were finishing a project for extra credit and your phone died."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He handed me a blanket from his closet and a pillow to sleep on the couch.

When I woke up he basically rushed me out of the door and into his car. Out side, the sky was pink and purple.

"Jeez Mr. Schuester, what time is it?" I yawned as I tried to figure out how to turn on his radio.

"Almost 6, oh and Hazel I can you turn on the radio?"

I sighed like I haven't been trying for a couple of minutes now. He got into the car and turned up the volume and there the radio started. I facepalmed realizing how stupid I was.

When we pulled up to the school, but no cars were there yet. Mr. Schu pulled out a ring of keys and got out of the car. Once I got out he through me the keys.

"Go and unlock the school and the music room and wait for me as I get the music."

As I unlocked the doors, it was very quiet. I'm not used to this when I walk in. My footsteps echoed throughout the hallways. Once I got to the music room I felt a sudden feeling of sadness. Oh god, I was such a dick to Finn. I shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go away. How worried could they even be anyways? My phone had millions of notifications in it. Two from mom and sixteen from Finn. I quickly texted my mom even though Mr. Schu texted my mom last night.

I know that this chapter isn't complete because this will be my last chapter due to me losing interest and passion for this story. If I get requests then I might add more to it. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I love you.


	8. It's too early for this shiz

Sometimes when I'm alone, I feel like I'm floating. Like my body isn't mine. Maybe this is all a dream? Maybe I'm not real. I don't feel real anymore.

I remember when I was younger, Finn used to take me to all of his football games when he played in middle school. Before the game started, Puck would take some eye black and put it on me. The team would sometimes let me hang out with them on the bench because Finn was worried that something would happen to me if I was alone without him. The coach gave me my own jersey. Number 67. It was way too big on me and smelt a little too much like sweat, but I never went to a game without it. When the game finished, Finn and Puck would take me out to eat. It has been two years since I've seen him play.

I break a little when I think about how Finn and I used to be. Will we ever be like that again? Oh God, how I miss him...

* * *

**I'm with Finn.**

**I'm okay.**

I slid my phone back into my pocket and made my way to the music room. I unlocked it to find a couple of music sheets scattered on either the chairs or floor. I swatted the sheets off of my chair and sat down. The door clicked open and Mr. Schu was holding a giant stack of papers.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I got up to take half.

Wow, this a lot of music.

"Hazel, can you play any instruments?" Mr. Schu asked.

"In middle school, I played the violin and piano but quit because my teacher wasn't a good teacher or person," I said as I organized the music.

"Can you play something for us when everyone arrives?"

I felt my face go hot.

"I- I don't think I can..." I whispered.

Mr. Schu pulled out the piano bench.

"_Please_, Hazel?"

I huffed before plopping down on the bench. I brushed my fingers on the keys, tapping lightly as I tried to figure out what to play.

"Any requests?" I mumbled.

"How about any song, but put your own style to it. Make it yours."

I examined the keys before playing a chord. My fingers trembled slightly and I was forced to ignore my hot clammy skin. My voice cracked in the first note and I could feel my skin turn even redder.

_This is how I show my love_

_I made it in my mind because_

_I blame it on my ADD baby_

I could feel Mr. Schu's eyes almost penetrate me. Oh God, this is so embarrassing.

_This is how an angel cries_

_Blame it on my own sick pride_

_Blame it on my ADD baby_

_Blame it on my ADD_

I want to stop. Let me stop. Please! How do I even stop! H E L P

_Sail!_

My mouth quivered as I sang high and low. I decided that all I could do. No more. Nope Nope Nope No. I'm done.

"Hazel, " Mr. Schu gasped. "I only heard a recording of you from Finn...you're amazing!"

"Wait, how did- ugh, never mind," I said, not even bothering to ask how Finn got a recording of me. "Mr. Schu, t- that was the scariest thing I ever have done."

"Hazel, please stat in Glee Club. I really think that your voice could get us to regionals. You're brother was right. You are insanely talented."

I let a smile slip from my face. We had half an hour before the rest of Glee Club got here so we worked on my solos. I had three solos and a duet with Finn. I cringed a bit but it was a really good song so I let it slide. Now all I had to do was hope that Rachel wouldn't be too mad that I stole her solo and her duet with Finn. I was oddly petrified. Rachel was my brothers girlfriend and what if they break up because of me? Would Finn blame me! What if they get married and Rachel refuses to invite me because of some stupid song from highschool? What if I'm not good enough? My thoughts stooped as I heard foot steps and a couple voices comolaining that it is way too early for this shit.

**Authors note: I forgot how hard it is to write about a show where music revolves around it. Just like picture your favorite soft voiced singer as Hazel I guess... Next chapter will be out in a couple days! Have a good day and thank you to eveyone who has been supporting this story. love you!**


End file.
